


Of coffee, Guinea pigs and us

by Sherr



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig using petnames because it's canon now, Episode 2102 fucking got me, Established Relationship, FUCKING FINALLY, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love these two ok?, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, This will have mistakes, english isn't my first language, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: It was so simple for both of them. They only needed each other to feel better.





	Of coffee, Guinea pigs and us

The clock announced Craig that it was two in the morning. And there he was, calming down his boyfriend like the routine has been since the two started their relationship instead of sleeping.  
And, honestly, it didn't bother him.

Because being there, just cuddling with Tweek and listening to him while occasionally speaking wasn't something bad at all. He was used to it at this point and was more than happy to help his little ray of sunshine to feel better.  
Damn, he was too sappy.

When the rambling from Tweek stopped he looked down at the blonde, curled against his body like a cat, and smiled while kissing the top of his head. The lack of reaction told him that he was calmer by now.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm... I'm okay, thank you Craig"

Craig only smiled, finding a comfortable position to finally sleep snuggled with his boyfriend. The kiss that he gave him wasn't a surprise, neither was the words he said next.

"Love you... Good night"

"Love you too, honey. 'night"

The next morning, Laura didn't bother in waking up the two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M CRYING AFTER THE NEW EPISODE.  
> IT WAS FUCKING BEAUTIFUL AND I CAN'T GET OVER IT.
> 
> MY SWEET, SWEET BABIES. PLEASE LOVE THEM.
> 
> Also, I wrote this with my phone, sooooo...  
> And English is not my first language, lol.


End file.
